


unsure, but i have you

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Transgender Jeon Wonwoo, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: wonwoo does not have a clear answer for any of the questions circling through his mind right now, but what he does know is that he is pregnant and he is not ready to tell mingyu yet.





	unsure, but i have you

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: " _if you’re still doing ao3 fic requests: meanie mpreg where wonwoo doesn’t know how to tell mingyu they’re having a kid so he just doesn’t say anything until mingyu asks when his stomach is visibly different and wonwoo but they end up laughing about it too_ "
> 
> i know that generally, abo aus don’t go into detail about the technicalities of mpreg and all. however, considering that trans-men who are able to carry and birth children DO exist irl, i thought this would be appropriate as my first attempt to include my fellow non-cis individuals in fanfic
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/175417771364/unsure-but-i-have-you)

It is a plus sign.

Wonwoo holds the stick up closer to his face and the light above him, wondering if it's just some kind of trick of the light perhaps.

The pink plus sign is still staring back at him.

He's pregnant.

Of course, he knew it was a possibility, knew that it was more likely to occur than for other male omegas. Considering that Wonwoo does not have the normal anatomy that most male omegas have, he is twice as fertile, twice as likely to get pregnant. And the fact that he and Mingyu are mates, frequently sleep together, and stopped using condoms a while ago thanks to Wonwoo's heat suppressants, it shouldn't shock Wonwoo so much.

Considering that Mingyu is an alpha and that Wonwoo's last heat ended almost immediately after Mingyu knotted him the first time, Wonwoo has been suspicious since then. Most male omegas only have two heats a year, but Wonwoo has twice that, as do many traditionally female omegas.

Wonwoo knows that number could be reduced to just two a year if he started taking testosterone shots again, but he had stopped getting those last year when his health and mental state took a nosedive. Mingyu had been there for him through it all, had reassured him of his appearance when he gained weight and felt a little less broad than usual. Mingyu had been the one to rub his back and hold him through the night when his body didn't feel right and his biology was working overtime to return back to its original state with no hormones to block it anymore.

Mingyu had knotted him over and over again, just like he had done for all of Wonwoo's other heats. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the fact that Wonwoo's heat only lasted a day. It wasn't until Wonwoo received a notice about having been sent the wrong medication for his heat suppressants did he realize that he and Mingyu had gone through a heat together without any protection.

So yeah, no surprise really that Wonwoo is pregnant, but how is he supposed to tell Mingyu?

Is he going to keep it? Are he and Mingyu ready for pups? Can they even _afford_ another mouth to feed or the alternative?

Wonwoo does not have a clear answer for any of the questions circling through his mind right now, but what he does know is that he is pregnant and he is not ready to tell Mingyu yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He ends up ignoring the fact that he is pregnant.

Which, in hindsight is a pretty bad idea since he should really go and see a doctor, but he's scared.

Wonwoo wants to tell Mingyu, wants his alpha to hold him and make him feel secure as they decide what to do together, but he also does not know _how_ to tell Mingyu. How can he just spring something like that on him? Better to just ignore the fact that life is growing inside of him for the time being.

It's a shitty plan, but it is a plan nonetheless so Wonwoo sticks to it. Keeps ignoring his aching feet, his weird cravings, and the morning sickness until he can't anymore.

Because he wakes up one Saturday morning with Mingyu's nose buried into his Scent gland, hand rubbing Wonwoo's growing belly. Wonwoo does not mind the touching, does not know how early it is either because Mingyu is Scenting him and his thoughts are going fuzzy at the edges.

He doesn't notice that Mingyu's sniffing at him more than usual or that his hand has stopped where it lies directly above the bump of Wonwoo's stomach. Wonwoo shifts until he's able to face his alpha and smiles at him as he leans into Mingyu for a kiss with sleep still clinging onto him. Mingyu kisses him more carefully than he usually would and Wonwoo does not get it until he looks down at Mingyu's hand.

Wonwoo is pretty certain that his stomach didn't look _this_ big last night. He's actually one hundred percent positive that last night he went to sleep with a flat stomach, not this tiny bump that he has now. He freezes in Mingyu's hold, not knowing what to say as Mingyu sniffs at him again, snaking an arm underneath Wonwoo until he can press his palm to the small of Wonwoo's back.

Mingyu is an alpha, he has to know that something is up. He must have smelled the scent of pups on Wonwoo by now already. Now with this bump, he just _has_ to know.

"Morning. Did you know you smell weird?" Mingyu murmurs, leaning down to kiss him again.

"I'm pregnant," Wonwoo blurts out once Mingyu has pulled back, their lips only a few centimeters away now.

Mingyu only smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Wonwoo's mouth when the omega doesn't say anything else. "Yeah. I kind of figured. I thought you were on heat suppressants though?"

Wonwoo flinches, not daring to look Mingyu in the face when he admits, "I am. I mean was, before... They gave me the wrong pills, so when my heat came and you gave me your knot, I-"

He trails off, not knowing if he can say it again. Mingyu only pulls him in closer though, thumb rubbing circles onto Wonwoo's stomach. "Well, if you want to keep the pups, I wouldn't be opposed to it, baby. It's your body."

"But they're _our_ pups. What if we aren't ready?" Wonwoo shoots back, curling into Mingyu's embrace until he's able to bury his face into Mingyu's neck. "What if _I'm_ not ready?"

Mingyu shrugs and pulls back from their embrace, gripping Wonwoo's chin to force him to look up and meet his gaze. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready. It was caused by an honest mistake and you don't have to feel pressured into doing anything. This is your body and I told you before that I'm not going to tell you what you should do with it."

Wonwoo sighs and feels his eyes start to water, wiping at them quickly before Mingyu can start to worry. "Sorry, sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how and I was scared I wouldn't be a good enough dad or that you'd force me to get rid of it and - I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Pretty sure you need two to tango so this is just as much as my fault as it is yours. I knew you were pregnant for a while because of your scent, but I didn't want to ask in case you weren't ready to talk about it yet," Mingyu murmurs, brows furrowed as he presses a kiss to Wonwoo's forehead. "You're only a few weeks along and we don't have to make a decision just yet, but we should see a doctor and get you a check-up, see how everything is going. Having pups with you would be one of the most wonderful things to ever happen to me, baby, but this is your body and if you're not ready, then we'll wait. Don't feel sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," Wonwoo sniffs, smiling as Mingyu grins like he won the lottery and nothing could make him happier.

Mingyu presses a kiss to Wonwoo's nose as the elder is still wiping his tears away, but more spring up to take their place and he can't help but to giggle as Mingyu starts peppering kisses all over his face. His face is wet and red, breath hitching as he tries to contain himself, but he's just so happy that Mingyu is with him for this. Happy that Mingyu isn't going to force him to do anything, is letting Wonwoo set the pace for this.

But he's even happier when Mingyu's hand starts rubbing his stomach again, perched right above the bump as he coos at it while Wonwoo continues to laugh.

Maybe they are ready for this, or maybe they aren't. Wonwoo isn't sure, but he does know that his alpha loves him and Wonwoo's omega is satisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really hope that you liked this!!! i love abo aus and while mpreg isn’t something i’m huge about, i also didn’t want to write it just for the sake of writing mpreg. as a non-cis individual myself, i hope to see a lot more inclusion of non-cis characters in fanfics, but only time shall tell what the future holds
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!


End file.
